When It All Ended
by KuuipoGirlxo
Summary: Rose visits a familiar place. Continues from Journey's end...


She didn't know why she had done it. It was a spur of the moment thing. She was sitting at home, watching the news, when she felt this sudden urge. And nothing had stopped her, not even him. So thats what she did. She had ran out of the house, and ran, and ran. Before the 'Doctor' even realised what she was doing. They had been just sitting their. The Doctor next to her on the sofa, as the news reporter explained wide eyed about how Earth had miraculously reappeared. He had suggested they turn it off, as it may be too much to handle at the moment, but she simply refused. She had sat there and watched, wordlessly, for five minutes, before suddenly bolting out of the door of the house, leaving him there, gobsmacked. It took him a few seconds to register, before, he too had ran out of the house. Once outside the house the Doctor had noticed she had already managed to hail a cab, and was zooming down the road. He stood still hopelessly watching the black taxi, emerge further into the distance before finally spotting another, which he hastily got into.

"Hi, um yeah, can you follow that taxi!" He asked in a hurry. The middle-aged driver just shrugged, and obliged the request.

Meanwhile Rose had reached her destination. She knew she wasn't thinking straight. She knew doing this wouldn't make her feel better in the long run. But at the moment, she really didn't care. She wanted to do this, for some strange reason. And no-one, not even him, would stop her doing this. She was standing in the lift. The same lift she had been forced to enter, on the worst day off her life. She had littrally been kicking and screaming, as her 'Dad' led her down and out the building. The building where it had all ended. And that moment she had exited that building, she swore she would never go there again. Turns out that, that promise that she had made to herself, had already been broken. Rose had suddenly began to feel very claustraphobic in this lift, and she released a sigh of relief when the doors swiftly opened. This relief was imedietly washed out by the ultimate pain, she felt when she saw she was their. The exact room, where the most painful time in her life had happened. Her eyes washed over every corner of the room, because although it hurt, _so _badly, she knew after this she wouldn't let herself return here, she couldn't. It was too painful. But for now...

When the Doctor had also finally reached the building, where he saw Rose's cab pulling out of the car park, he gave a sigh of sadness, and in realisation. Now he knew how Rose was feeling. He paid the driver, and faced the building. Canary warf. He knew why she was here. He had felt it that day too. Well not exactly him, but they weren't lying when they said they shared the same thoughts. He took a deep breath, before slowly walking to the entrance.

Several floors higher Rose was also slowly making her way, across the room. And there she was, she faced it. The wall. The wall she had spent a good half an hour pressed against, where she had cried more than she ever had in her entire life. Now this was the place where it all ended. She felt her hand reaching up, to touch the wall, and she felt a strange tingle as she touched it, shocking her for a second, before she placed her palm against the pristine, white wall. So clean, yet so full of terrible memories. After a few moments she built up the courage to press her cheek against it, in the very way she had, over tow years ago.

_"NO!! Let me back!!" Rose yelled punching with all her strength against the wall_

Now, Rose didn't care, she allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes. She cried, and cried, and sobbed her heart out, in the very way she had, the day it had ended.

Rose had lost track of time, but yet she was still there, and the delicate tears were still cascading down her flushed cheeks. The sight broke his one heart in two. He can only imagine this is what she was like when he lost that day, and the sight killed him, but yet he was still there. He had been standing there for a good twenty minutes. It took him the first ten to register what he was seeing and the next five were filled of his own tears.

Rose's tears had stopped, and she was almost angry at herself, how could she stop crying for him. She should never stop crying for him, but maybe its because in a way, he's still here.

"Rose." A whisper came, and it sent a shudder down her spine. It was identical to the whispers, she had heard so many times before. But now it was real.

She turned around to see...him.

He was exactly the same

. Looking in his eyes.

She knew it wasn't quite the end just yet...


End file.
